Clair de Lune
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsmärchen, das die Gegenwart, Vergangenheit und Zukunft unseres liebsten Paares zeigt: Ranma und Akane - an ihrem dritten Hochzeitstage! Viel Spaß und frohe Weihnachten!
1. Gegenwart

Clair de Lune

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Ranma ½ und oder an den Charakteren des wundervollen Mangas. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich, um meiner Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich auch kein Geld!

Wie weißer Puderzucker tanzten die sternförmigen Schneeflocken um die junge Frau herum, bedeckten den weiten Platz, auf dem sie zu jener späten Stunde ganz alleine verweilte, mit einer weichen Zuckerschicht, dämpften das scheinende Licht der großen Laternen, legten sich auch auf ihre mit weißen, seidenen Handschuhen verdeckten Hände, dort miteinander spielend und schließlich schmelzend.

Ein letztes Mal blickte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau um, sah die weihnachtlich mit Lametta, Kerzen, Glocken, Kugeln verzierten Bäume, sah den verschneiten Brunnen, auf dem, erhaben und grausam zugleich, die für die Ewigkeit in Stein gemeißelten Züge einer antiken Gottheit tadelnd auf sie herabblickte, sah die alten Laternen, deren verschwindendes Licht im Schneegestöber nur mehr schwerlich den weiten, weißen Platz beleuchtete, sah das hölzerne Portal, durch welches ihre Füße sie alsbald geschwinden Schrittes tragen sollten, sah die altehrwürdige Kirche, deren Türme weit in den wolkenbehangen Himmel reichten uns sah ein letztes Mal an sich herab.

Die Spitzen ihrer weißen Lackschuhe lugten unter dem gewellten, mit feinsten seidenen Stickereien verzierten Saum ihres Kleides hervor, als sie geschmeidig und langsam auf das Portal zuschritt. Trotz der Kälte lächelte die junge Frau strahlend, während sie sich die wollene Jacke, die ihre nackten Schultern umgarnte, fest um den Leib zog. Und als sie auf ihre mit jenen samtenen Handschuhen verdeckten Handflächen blickte, perlten kleine Wassertröpfchen auf ihre Hände und versickerten für immer in dem edlen Stoff.

Hastig beruhigte sich die vor unbeschreiblichem Glück zitternde, weinende Frau, lachte schluchzend und wischte sich die Tränen vorsichtig aus den Augen, um die Stunden des Schminkens nicht binnen einer Sekunde unbrauchbar zu machen, und schwebte glühend vor Freude zu jenem hölzernen Portal der Kirche, das sie sanft aufstieß, leise hindurchglitt und es hinter sich schloss.

Gemessenen Schrittes, obwohl sie ihr unbändiges Herz, in welchem sie schon vor langer Zeit mit dem jungen Mann, der nun auf sie wartete, vor dem Altar stand, um das ewige Band, das zwischen ihnen währen sollte, einzulösen, kaum überzeugen konnte, nicht zu ihm zu rennen, stolzierte sie an den leeren Reihen der Kirche auf den Altar zu, an dem zwei Männer auf sie warteten. Der ältere, grauhaarige Mann trug schlichte schwarze Kleidung und hielt ein ledernes Buch in seinen Händen, doch die junge Frau hatte nur Augen für den zweiten Mann.

Ebenfalls gänzlich in weiß gekleidet stand er vor dem alten, lächelnden Pfarrer. Mit gesenktem Haupte wartete er ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen seiner Liebsten, die sich einmal geschwind und geschickt drehte, um der ganzen Welt, die sie nicht sehen konnte, ihren unheimlichen Stolz zu zeigen. Der Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar drehte sich mit wild schlagendem Herzen zu ihr, öffnete seinen Mund, um ihr etwas zuzurufen, doch verlor seine Sprache bei jenem bezauberndem Anblick. Sanft lächelnd schritt er auf sie zu, bot ihr seinen Arm, den sie liebevoll umschlang, dar und schritt gemeinsam mit ihr vor den Altar.

Währenddessen riss die Wolkendecke, die das silberne Licht des Vollmondes versteckt hatte, leicht auf, sodass kleinste Strahlen gesponnen Mondscheines auf die Kirche trafen, die Fenster durchschlugen und die in der tiefsten, stillsten und heiligsten Nacht abgehaltene Hochzeit wie zum Feste in ein weißes Licht tauchten. Schüchtern lächelnd blickte er in die Augen seiner Verlobten, als sie das Spiel des Lichtes bewundernd betrachtete.

„Hm", unterbrach der Pfarrer, dessen Robe so gut zu den Haaren der beiden Liebenden passte, das stille Gespräch skeptisch und hielt sein Buch bedeutungsschwer in die Höhe. „Wo sind denn Gäste, Trauzeugen und Familie?"

„W-wir, wir haben keine", antwortete die Braut erschrocken und blickte den netten Pfarrer furchtvoll an. „Wir haben uns erst heute entschieden zu heiraten – deswegen haben wir keine Gäste und unsere Familien wissen auch noch nicht, dass wir uns vermählen... des-deswegen ist es ja auch so spät in der Nacht... ich hoffe, dass es kein Problem ist..."

„Also wollt ihr beiden durchbrennen?", fragte der greise Mann, hob eine Augenbraue fragend an und begann ob der erschrockenen Gesichtszüge des Paares zu lachen. „Meine Kinder, das stellt überhaupt kein Problem dar, also keine Sorge! Wenn sich zwei Liebende vor dem Angesicht Gottes vermählen wollen, dann bin ich mit größter Freude – auch an Heiligabend um kurz vor Mitternacht – dazu bereit, der Vermittler Gottes zu sein! Auch wenn meine Frau euch das vielleicht Übel nehmen wird."

„W-wir danken Ihnen so sehr!", rief die aufgrund seiner ersten Worte bis zu den Haarspitzen errötete Frau erleichtert aus.

„Da gibt es doch nichts zu danken, meine Liebe!", lachte der Pfarrer laut und blickte auf das wundevolle Spiel der Farben an den kahlen, dunklen Wänden der Kirche. „Solange ihr beiden, meine Kinder, hier seid, ist das vollkommen ausreichend. Sollen wir also beginnen?"

Unsicher, ja schüchtern suchte die junge Frau mit gesenktem Haupte den Blick ihres Mannes, dessen Augen ihr versichernd lächelnd zuzwinkerten. Ihr tanzendes Herz hob sie bei dieser Zuneigungsbekundung in schwindelerregende Höhen des Glückes, aus denen sie an diesem Abend nie mehr auf den nüchternen Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren sollte, und sie tastete lächelnd nach seiner Hand, die sie sanft in ihre nahm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nie mehr alleine sein würde.

„Nun aber wirklich, meine Lieben!", tadelte der Pfarrer das junge Paar, als sie Hand in Hand vor ihm standen, sodass sie den Blick schnell voneinander abwandten und des anderen Hand fallen ließen. „An ein paar Gepflogenheiten sollten wir uns dann doch halten, oder findet ihr nicht?"

„N-natürlich!", stammelte der Bräutigam nervös und erhaschte einen erneuten Blick auf seine bezaubernde Verlobte.

„Nun denn", begann der Pfarrer mit einem seligen Lächeln. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt – nun ja, eigentlich habt ja nur ihr euch hier versammelt, aber egal –, um diese beiden Menschen in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu geleiten...."

Erneut blickte die junge Braut sehnsüchtig zu ihrem Verlobten und lächelte ihn glücklich an, als auch er ihren Blick suchte. Die Worte des Pfarrers flogen wie an einem betriebsamen Hafen, an dem die beiden schon seit Jahren saßen und nur warteten, bis das Schiff endlich eintraf, an ihnen vorbei und, obwohl in der leeren Kirche von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und tausendfach wiederholt, verstanden weder die Braut noch der Bräutigam ein einzelnes Wort, bis der Pfarrer den jungen Mann direkt ansprach.

„Herr Saotome", sagte er nachsichtig lächelnd. „Wenn ich Sie nun um ihren Trauspruch bitten darf?"

„Ich, ja, Moment, gleich, ich!", stotterte er nervös, doch beruhigte sich, als seine Frau ihre Hände in seine legte und ihn liebevoll anblickte. „Wo du hingehst, da will ich auch hingehen; wo du bleibst, da bleibe ich auch."

Und schließlich, bevor weder der Pfarrer in dieser tiefen Nacht noch die junge Braut etwas sagen konnten, hauchte er ein letztes Wort in die Leere der Kirche...

„Akane..."

Obgleich es nur ein Wort war, nur ihr Name, so sagte es doch mehr als alle anderen Worte auf der Welt. Ihr Herz zersprang vor Glück, als sie, die verschwendeten Jahre, den Schmerz, die Trauer, all das vergessend, ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihren Tränen, ihren aufgestauten Emotionen, ihrer Liebe freien Lauf ließ. Lange Zeit standen die beiden Kampfsportler in der dunklen Kirche und hielten sich fest, sich versichernd, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war.

„D-das war auch mein Spruch", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr, doch auch der Pfarrer hatte die nur für seine Ohren bestimmten Worte vernommen und räusperte sich nun.

„Nun, meine Lieben", sagte er freundlich lächelnd und hielt ihnen seine Arme entgegen. „Wenn ich nun um die Ringe bitten dürfte?"

Ohne den Blick von seiner Verlobten zu nehmen, stöberte Ranma in seiner Hosentasche, fand sie jedoch leer vor. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, suchte er in der anderen Tasche, doch war die Schachtel mit den Ringen auch dort nicht. Nervös durchsuchte er sein Jackett und starrte seine Verlobte schließlich schreckensbleich an, da er die Ringe nicht finden konnte. Doch Akane lächelte nur sanft und hielt ihm die Schachtel hin.

„Du hast mich doch gebeten, auf sie aufzupassen, weil du dir sicher warst, dass du sie verlieren würdest", antwortete sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.

„Herr Saotome, haben Sie mir zugehört?"

„Ähm, ich, ja!", sagte der Kampfsportler verwirrt, als der Pfarrer ihn ansprach, doch besann sich kurzum, da er sich in einer Kirche befand. „Verzeihung, nein, ich habe Ihnen nicht zugehört."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht!", sagte der Pfarrer lächelnd und legte sein Buch auf den Altar. „Und da ich sehe, dass ihr beiden Lieben es kaum noch aushaltet, habe ich beschlossen, die Zeremonie ein wenig abzukürzen. Gebt euch bitte die Ringe!"

Die beiden jungen Erwachsenen taten wie geheißen und platzierten die Ringe jeweils am Ringfinger des anderen, die gesamte Zeit den Blick nicht voneinander loslassend. Akanes vor Freude explodierendes Herz verpasste den ein oder anderen Schlag, als der Bräutigam ihre Finger sanft berührte und schließlich den goldenen Ring an seinen rechten Platz steckte.

„Und hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau!", erklärte der Pfarrer mit einem seligen Lächeln und fügte leise an Ranma gewandt hinzu: „Du darfst die Braut nun küssen, mein Kind!"

Noch bevor Akane wusste, was geschah, hatte ihr Ehemann bereits seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und sie sinnlich geküsst. Und wieder setzte ihr Herz, ihr Verstand aus. Die Freude, das Glück, das sie fühlte, war nicht in Worte zu fassen und obwohl sie wusste, dass es wirklich geschah, kam es ihr doch so vor, als wäre sie eine außenstehende Beobachterin, denn ein solches Glück konnte unmöglich wahrhaftig sein. Und plötzlich fand sie sich mit ihrem Mann auf den schneebedeckten Platz wieder, Arm in Arm, fest umschlungen tanzend.

Schwebend vor Freude, tanzten sie in der tiefsten Nacht auf dem weiten Platz; nur sie beide, eng umschlungen; nur sie beide, ohne Familie, Freunde, Gäste; nur sie beide, strahlend vor Glück; nur sie beide, das sich ewig streitende Paar; nur sie beide, die von ihren Familien zur Hochzeit getriebenen; nur sie beide, Ranma und Akane!

Das plötzliche, laute Surren ihres Telefons entriss die junge Frau aus ihren entzückenden Träumen. Widerwillig, wütend tastete sie blind nach ihrem Handy und drückte entschlossen auf einen Knopf.

„Ja?!", bellte sie in den Hörer, die Augen vor Müdigkeit noch immer geschlossen.

„Guten Morgen, du Schlafkopf!", entgegnete ihr die allzu vertraute Stimme ihrer großen Schwester. „Wo seid ihr beide denn? Das jährliche Weihnachtsessen steht an und rate mal, wer hier als einziger noch fehlt!"

„W-was?!", schrie die junge Frau entsetzt, die Müdigkeit mit einem Schlage vergessend, riss ihre Augen auf, sprang aus dem Bett und starrte entgeistert aus dem Fenster. Dort, in ihrem Garten, konnte sie den schneebedeckten Teich, die weißen Bäume sehen.

„Ach, Akane!", seufzte Nabiki schwer. „Drei Jahre! Drei! Und jedes Mal vergisst du das Weihnachtsessen, weil ihr eure Hochzeit feiern müsst! Muss ich euch denn jedes Mal anrufen? Jetzt beeilt euch aber!"

„O-okay, Nabiki! Entschuldige und sag' allen, dass wir gleich da sind!", antwortete Akane verlegen und versuchte das Telefon auszuschalten, als sich ein muskulöser Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in das Bett holte.

Nabiki verdrehte die Augen, als sie das vergnügte Kichern und schrille Kreischen ihrer kleinen Schwester über das Telefon vernahm. Lächelnd, aber dennoch schreiend, dass er es auch hören konnte, bestellte sie ihrem Schwager die besten Grüße und legte dann auf, nicht bemerkend, dass ihre große Schwester den Raum betreten hatte.

„Nabiki, wen hast du denn angerufen?", fragte Kasumi neugierig und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch ihres neuen Hauses.

„Niemanden", entgegnete Nabiki sofort und steckte ihr Handy in ihre Tasche. „Guten Morgen, Doc!"

„Guten Morgen, Nabiki! Du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht Doc nennen sollst! Ich gehöre schließlich zur Familie!"

„Schon gut, Doc!", grinste die junge Frau als Antwort.

„Nun aber gut, Nabiki! Wen hast du wirklich angerufen?"

„Niemanden, habe ich dir doch gerade schon gesagt, Kasumi", antwortete Nabiki erneut, doch sprach bald die Wahrheit, da sie dem vorwurfsvollen Blick ihrer Schwester nicht standhalten konnte. „Na gut, ich habe Akane angerufen!"

„Und ihr weißgemacht, dass sie zu spät zum Essen kommt? Das Essen, das erst in fünf Stunden beginnt? Nabiki!"

Sanft schubste Akane ihren Mann hinfort, nachdem sie sich aus der eisenharten Griff seiner Arme befreit hatte. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange, als er sie traurig anblickte, nur um ihre Abgelenktheit dazu zu nutzen, sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen.

„Jetzt lass das doch mal, Ranma", lachte sie, als er sie kitzelte. „Wir kommen eh schon zu spät zum Weihnachtsessen!"

„Wir haben noch ewig Zeit", antwortete er lächelnd und küsste sie kurz, bevor er sie auf den Rücken warf und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. „Lass mich raten: Nabiki? Aber egal, wenn ich mir dein Lächeln so anschaue, dann würde ich wetten, dass du wieder einmal von unserer Hochzeit geträumt hast!"

„Woher?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Deine Aura verrät dich", sagte er leichthin und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich wäre auch enttäuscht, wenn du nicht davon geträumt hättest, nachdem wir gestern den ganzen Tag lang unseren dritten Hochzeitstag gefeiert haben!"

„Ach, Ranma", seufzte sie vergnügt, zog ihn zu sich herunter und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Es war so wunderschön! Weißt du noch, Ranma? Weißt du noch, was vorher geschehen ist? Weißt du noch?"

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen"


	2. Vergangenheit

**Vergangenheit**

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Ranma ½ noch jene wundervollen Charaktere dieses Mangas; ich leihe sie mir lediglich, um eine Geschichte zu schreiben, mit der ich auf keine Art Geld verdiene noch verdienen möchte.

„[...] Weißt du noch, Ranma? Weißt du noch, was vorher geschehen ist? Weißt du noch?"

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?"

„Ranma!"

„Hmm?", brummte der junge Kampfsportler als Antwort, drehte sich langsam zu seiner temperamentvollen Verlobten um, wartete ungeduldig, als sie vorsichtig über den verschneiten Schulplatz auf ihn zulief und beobachtete interessiert die sich langsam bewegenden Wolken.

Dort oben am unendlichen Firmament war der strahlend blaue Himmel von einer lockeren Schicht weißer Wolken verdeckt, aus deren flaumigen Gebilden sanft kleine Schneeflöckchen auf die Erde segelten, die sich, nachdem sie auf dem durch den kältesten Tag des sich zum Ende neigenden, so ereignisreichen Jahres vereisten Erdboden gefallen waren, mit ihren gefallen Brüdern und Schwestern in Freude wiedervereinten und, wie ihre Väter und Mütter, die Wolken am Himmel, eine undurchdringliche Schicht bildeten, auf der eine schwarzhaarige Frau nun langsam schritt.

Jene junge Kampfsportlerin beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung ihres Verlobten, während sie sich ihm näherte, sah, wie er gemächlich ausatmete, nur um seinen in der bitteren Kälte sichtbaren Atem neugierig zu betrachten, wunderte sich, dass er nicht fror, obwohl er nur in sein übliches rotes Hemd gekleidet war, während sie mit einem dicken Mantel über ihrer blauen Schuluniform und selbstgestrickten Handschuhen, Mütze und Schal ob der niedrigen Temperatur noch immer am ganzen Leib zitterte, und blieb schließlich direkt vor ihm stehen.

Sekundenlang blickten sich die beiden jungen Erwachsenen an, umgeben von den verschneiten Bäumen, die den Weg von ihrem Schultor zu ihrer Schule zierten, umgeben von ihren sich in vorweihnachtlichem Hochgefühl neckenden Freunden, und doch gefangen in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt. Sekundenlang blickte Akane in jene blauen Augen, in denen sie ihre eigenen braunen Augen so gut wiederzuerkennen glaubte, in jene Augen, in die sie Monate zuvor geblickt hatte, als sie in seinen starken Armen erwacht war, nachdem er sie aus dem ewigen Schlaf zu sich zurückgerufen hatte.

„Was ist denn, Akane?", fragte der junge Mann ungeduldig und nervös, da seine Verlobte ihn nur anblickte und nichts sagte, während er sich grinsend von seinen besten Freunden verabschiedete und ihnen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschte.

„Du hast deinen Schal liegen lassen", antwortete sie langsam, nachdem sie sich widerwillig und nachdenklich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hatte, und bot ihm ihren selbstgemachten, gelben Schal dar.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen betrachtete der junge Mann den Schal nachdenklich, ließ den Stoff vorsichtig durch seine Finger gleiten, ertastete jede Unebenheit, jeden Knoten, jeden Fehler, den seine Verlobte bei dem ungeschickten Versuch, ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu basteln und eine Freude zu bereiten, gemacht hatte. Dann packte er ihn hastig in seinen Rucksack.

„Danke", flüsterte er mit gesenktem Kopf, um dem fragenden Blick der jungen Frau auszuweichen und starrte auf ihre mit Schnee bedeckten Schuhe.

„Warum trägst du ihn denn nicht?", fragte Akane enttäuscht. „Morgens, wenn wir zur Schule gehen, trägst du ihn doch auch! Warum hast du ihn denn dann nachmittags nie um, wenn du wo auch immer hingehst?"

„Weil, weil es morgens eben kalt ist und jetzt nicht mehr", antwortete er ausweichend, sie seltsam berührt anblickend. „Gibt es sonst noch was?"

Den Kopf verneinend schüttelnd, sah sie zu, wie er sich mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln und einem kurzen Nicken bei ihr verabschiedete und sich, genau wie jeden Tag der letzten vier Wochen auch, umdrehte, um sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, in der großen Stadt wie eine der kleinen Schneeflocken bei der leichtesten Berührung zu verlieren. Doch als er gerade hinfort laufen wollte, da lasteten der jungen Frau all jene Fragen, die sie ihm so oft gestellt hatte und auf die er ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte, auf dem Herzen; schnell griff sie nach seinem Hemd und hielt ihn fest, den Blick abwendend, denn sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz trotz der schweren Last, das es trug, das Blut in ihre Wangen beförderte.

„Akane?"

„Eh, musst du, ich meine, morgen ist Weihnachten", stammelte sie ungeschickt und nahm einen tiefen Zug der frischen, klaren, kalten Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie schließlich fortfuhr: „Wollen wir heute nicht mal wieder zusammen heimlaufen?"

„Ah, ich kann nicht, ich muss noch was erledigen", antwortete er hastig, doch seine Verlobte ließ ihn nicht los.

„Was denn?", fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, obgleich sie das wilde Biest in ihrem pochenden Herzen nur schwerlich bändigen konnte. „Was machst du denn jeden Tag nach der Schule? Warum kommst du immer so spät nach Hause? Wo bist du?"

„Das erzähle ich dir wann anders", wich er ihr aus und riss sich sanft von ihr fort.

„Und morgen?", rief sie ihm nach, während er langsam durch das Schultor lief und um eine Ecke bog.

„Bin ich den ganzen Tag zu Hause!"

Erschöpft seufzend warf die junge Frau ihren Mantel in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers und ließ sich mit einem weiteren, tiefen Seufzer auf ihr weiches Bett fallen. Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie die hell scheinende Sonne, die sich ihren Weg durch die zahlreichen Schichten der weißen Wolken gekämpft hatte, um die Erde mit ihrem wärmenden Licht zu beschenken, während noch immer kalte, sternenförmige Schneeflocken erhaben auf den eisigen Boden glitten.

Eine einzelne, heiße Träne rann an ihrer Wange herab, die sie, wie ihre feuchten Augen auch, mit ihrer linken Hand trocknete, während sie über den tröstlichen Rat ihrer großen Schwester, ihrem Verlobten zu vertrauen, nachdachte. Sie wollte ihm vertrauen, gerade nun zur Weihnachtszeit, doch wie konnte sie, da sie doch von zahllosen Schichten Verehrerinnen und Verlobten von ihm getrennt war. Wütend hieb sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen ihre Matratze. Plötzlich klopfte es leise an ihrer Türe.

„Akane? Bist du da?", drang die sanfte Stimme ihrer großen Schwester an ihr Ohr.

„Du kannst reinkommen, Kasumi", antwortete die Kampfsportlerin so gelassen wie möglich, setzte sich auf und blickte erstaunt, als ihre Schwester die Türe hinter sich schloss.

„Was ist los, Akane?", fragte die ältere Frau mit mütterlicher Güte und setzte sich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester auf das Bett.

„Nichts! Warum fragst du?"

„Akane", tadelte Kasumi sie und deutete auf eine nasse Spur am Boden und den Mantel in der Ecke. „Du bist, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, mit den nassen Straßenschuhen in dein Zimmer verschwunden! Selbst wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, wäre mir doch klar gewesen, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Ist es Ranma?"

„W-wa-was?", stotterte Akane, von der plötzlichen Frage ihrer Schwester überrascht. „N-ne-nein, natürlich nicht! Was sollte mit diesem Vollidioten schon sein?"

„Nun gut", sagte Kasumi, stand auf und lief zur Türe zurück. „Wenn du nicht reden willst, musst du nicht, aber wenn du willst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

Betrübt und wütend zugleich starrte Akane Kasumi, die noch einen kleinen Moment auf der Türschwelle verweilte, an, während sie in ihren Gedanken mit sich kämpfte, ob sie ihrer Schwester erzählen sollte, konnte und wollte, was sie fühlte, was sie dachte, und entschied sich letztlich dafür.

„Ich denke, ich verliere ihn", flüsterte sie und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Was?"

„Ich denke, ich verliere ihn", wiederholte sie leise und unterdrückte einen schweren Schluchzer, während stille Tränen, die sie verfluchte und wegzuwischen suchte, an ihrer Wange hinabliefen.

„Ach, Akane!", tröstete Kasumi ihre kleine Schwester, die sich, nachdem ihre ältere Schwester die Türe wieder geschlossen und sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, an sie lehnte und ihr Gesicht, wütend auf sich selbst und den arroganten Kampfsportler, in ihrer Schulter vergrub. „Du verlierst ihn doch nicht! Das ist alles bestimmt ganz anders als du denkst! Vertraue ihm doch einfach ein bisschen mehr, dann..."

„Vertrauen?", rief sie wütend und wischte sich die Tränen erneut aus dem Gesicht. „Vertrauen soll ich ihm? Das habe ich doch schon die ganze Zeit! Und nichts ist passiert! Morgen ist Weihnachten und er soll hier sein! Zu Hause! Bei mir!"

„Akane", beruhigte Kasumi die aufgebrachte junge Frau, strich ihr eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: „Ich verspreche dir, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Und ich verspreche dir, er wird morgen zu Hause sein."

„Aber was soll ich denn", begann sie aufgebracht, hielt plötzlich inne und starrte ihre Schwester ungläubig an. „Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?!"

„Ich, nichts", bestritt die ältere Frau, ihr Antlitz vom durchdringenden Blick ihrer Schwester abwendend und schließlich beschämt zu Boden starrend. „Bitte, Akane, ich kann es nicht sagen, ich habe es versprochen!"

„Kasumi", drängte die Kampfsportlerin eindringlich, nahm das Gesicht ihrer Schwester in beide Hände und zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „Kasumi, du musst es mir nicht erzählen, du sollst mir nur zwei Fragen beantworten. Bitte, Kasumi! Bitte, Schwester! Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal! Bitte! Es ist Weihnachten!"

Widerwillig nickte die braunhaarige Frau.

„Ist er bei Shampoo?", fragte Akane sogleich und sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, wie ihre Schwester den Kopf schüttelte. „Ist er bei Ukyo?"

Ausweichend blickte Kasumi zur Seite und Akane wusste, dass ihre schlimmste Befürchtung Wahrheit geworden war. Ihr gläsernes Herz zersprang in tausend Stücke und jede einzelne Scherbe wurde von ihrem Blut, das von einer unsichtbaren Kraft weiter angetrieben wurde, denn ihr Herz konnte es nicht sein, so sehr schmerzte es, in jeden Teil ihres Körpers befördert, und bohrte sich erbarmungslos tief in die Venen. Der stechende Schmerz breitete sich rasend schnell aus, doch Akanes Tränen waren versiegt. Langsam, beinahe in Trance stand sie auf, hob ihren Mantel auf, dankte ihrer Schwester, die ihr etwas zurief, was Akane nicht verstand, und machte sich auf den Weg, um ihren Verlobten zu finden.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Akane!"

Erschöpft setzte sich Ranma an den die Theke des Restaurants und blickte seine beste Freundin, die in blau gekleidete Chefköchin, hungrig an. Mit einem glockenhellen Lachen goss jene schwarzhaarige Frau den Teig auf die heiße Herdplatte und zog einen Pfannenwender aus dem Gurt, den sie immer trug.

„Das Übliche, Schätzchen?", fragte sie amüsiert, als sie seinen hungrigen Blick spürte.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Ucchan!", lächelte Ranma und keiner der beiden Freunde bemerkte, wie sich die Türe einen Spalt öffnete.

„Das hat heute bei dir aber ziemlich lange gedauert", bemerkte die Chefköchin, als sie den Teig wendete und blickte ihren Freund neugierig an.

„Hm, das letzte Mal hat es bei dir länger gedauert, heute eben bei mir", antwortete er frech und fügte schnell hinzu, als er sah, dass Ukyo damit drohte, sein Abendessen verbrennen zu lassen: „Okay, okay, ich habe ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft! Willst du es sehen?"

„Es ist doch noch gar nicht.... natürlich will ich es sehen, was denkst du denn?"

Die Leere, die Akane in sich fühlte, wich mehr und mehr einer unerschütterlichen Wut, als sie die Türe zu dem geschlossenen Restaurant ein wenig weiter öffnete, um das Geschenk sehen zu können. Das brennende Gift in ihren Adern löste die Scherben ihres Herzens auf und vergiftete ihren Kopf, während ihre Aura gefährlich und unkontrolliert aufwallte.

„Oh, oh, die ist wunderschön!", rief Ukyo begeistert aus. „Und die Zeit?"

„Wann wir essen gehen", antwortete er stolz. „Oder, na ja, zumindest der Tisch ist reserviert, ob wir gehen, das ist eine andere Frage."

Bevor die Chefköchin antworten oder der Kampfsportler sich umdrehen konnte, wurde die Türe zum Restaurant wütend aufgeschlagen. Ohne eine Entschuldigung abzuwarten, holte Akane mit ihrer flachen Hand aus und gab dem verdutzt blickenden Mann eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Das hast du also die letzten vier Wochen gemacht!", rief die junge Frau mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme und blickte mit einem gewaltigen Feuer, das Ranma noch nie so in ihrem Augen hatte lodern sehen, auf ihn herab. „Du, du, du Westentaschencasanova! Du Vollidiot! Du Trottel!"

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, du Trampel!", unterbrach der junge Mann ihre Schimpftirade unsanft und rieb sich die brennende Wange. „Das ist überhaupt nicht so, wie du denkst!"

„Pah!", rief sie verächtlich. „Als ob ich dir das glaube!"

„Warte, Schätzchen! Hör' dir an, was er zu sagen hat!", mischte sich die Chefköchin plötzlich ein, doch ein einziger Blick der vor grenzenloser Wut bebenden Frau genügte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Stattdessen hob sie eine kleine Tüte auf, die ihr bester Freund fallen gelassen hatte und warf sie der jungen Frau zu. „Mach auf!"

„Ukyo, was?", fragte der Kampfsportler, doch als er die Tüte sah, erbleichte er, versuchte sie, seiner Verlobten aus der Hand zu stehlen, doch war zu langsam.

„Huh?", staunte Akane, als sie die Tüte öffnete und eine goldene Damenuhr zum Vorschein kam. „Was ist das?"

„Nichts, also gib's wieder her!", rief der Junge mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar aufgeregt, doch er konnte nicht handeln, denn in diesem Moment traf ihn ein riesiger Pfannenwender auf den Hinterkopf, sodass er mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf den Boden fiel.

„Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk! Deswegen hat er nachmittags hier gearbeitet und hat abends, falls noch etwas zu erledigen war, bei einem Kurierdienst gejobbt."

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass es für mich und nicht doch für dich ist?", fragte Akane skeptisch, obwohl sich die gläsernen Scherben langsam wieder zusammenfügten und an ihren rechten Platz getragen wurden, um dort zu ihrem Herzen zusammenzuwachsen, das vor Freude tanzte.

„Schau' mal auf die Abdeckung!"

„Für Akane von Ranma?", fragte sie leise und blickte liebevoll auf die bewusstlose Gestalt am Boden.

„Und das mit der Zeit hast du gehört, oder?"

„Sag' mal, Akane", riss sie die Stimme ihrer großen Schwester Nabiki aus ihren Tagträumen und brachte sie auf unwirsch in die Realität zurück. Um den großen Tisch im neuen Zuhause ihrer ältesten Schwester Kasumi, an dem das Weihnachtsessen dieses Jahr stattfand, hatten sich alle ihre Freunde und ihre Familie eingefunden. „Dass ihr vor drei Jahren so plötzlich geheiratet habt, das war ja eine ziemlich Überraschung! Erzählst du uns jetzt endlich, wo, wie und wann ihr euch dazu entschieden habt?"

„Nein", antwortete Akane leichthin und legte dann ihr Besteck auf den Tisch – Ranma tat es ihr gleich. „Und da wir schon bei Überraschungen sind: nächstes Jahr werdet ihr wohl für eine Person mehr decken müssen!"

_Ich sage immer wieder, es kommt nur auf die Musik an, die man während des Schreibens hört und Vivaldis "Summer" ist einfach nicht so gut zum Schreiben geeignet wie Debussys "Clair de Lune" - folglich ist das Kapitel auch nicht wirklich toll ^. -_

Ach ja, 'Der Pfad des Vergessens' ist im Moment.... na ja... wenn jemand daran weiterschreiben möchte, bitte melden!

Ach ja, wer die Geschichten, die ich aufgrund unbeschreiblicher Mängel gelöscht habe, haben möchte, einfach melden!


End file.
